User talk:L33tSilvie
Guidelines No fragmented conversations. If you say something here, I will respond to it here. Hopefully, you will do the same for your page. No spam, duh. If you're rsponding to my quiz, answer BELOW THE QUESTION on my USER PAGE. Vandals, you know who you are, get outta this wiki. If you diss a character, it can only be Lyre, Meg, Ilyana, Tethys, or Rennac. Anyone else, you lose your favor in the |<1|\|G 0F |_337|\|355. Diss Ike, Cormag, Haar, Ephraim, or Joshua, you will suffer so many deaths and fatalities that I'll get sued by the dudes down at Mortal Kombat. Yea, so don't be a troll.Silvie 00:47, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I agree I completely agree with your statement about Meg. Just thought I'd let you know. You could even make a legit userbox. 00:20, January 13, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe I would if I knew how...why do you keep changing your sig?Silvie 00:48, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Just trying out new things. I made it so that it has a different image/animation every time. You can read about it in my up-coming sig tutorial. As for userboxes, just copy one that's already made and change the image and the text. 01:05, January 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm...i'll get it to work one day... That's right I'm pretty exited about that. That means I'm really moving up. If you keep up how your doing now, I have no doubt that Otherarrow will give you a promotion as well sometime. 17:10, January 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :So that's what it means, I didn't know.--Inferuno Ryuu 21:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. Glad to know I'm not the only one having trouble with the wikia format!Silvie 02:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Template I think it would be better if you copied the raw code from the character template page and edit from there. (like I did in my sandbox). It is useless in it's current format.--Otherarrow 22:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Sig Nice sig! I like the colours. 16:39, February 21, 2009 (UTC) Re:Wait a sec... Yeah. The Wikia thing does it now.--Otherarrow 21:25, 15 April 2009 (UTC) as well as the welcome it also does this weird thing with categories aswell now. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:19, 15 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Say... Yes, possibly, if you see this user name again, you'll know who it is. --Mr Alex 21:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) on your userpage the bottom right userbox doesn't seem to be working. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) RE:YES! It looks good. I think some more info is needed, like a row for the boss, but it is fine.--Otherarrow 08:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Looks good to me to just add a boss (and it should really be called chapter template, not level chapter) The only problem I can think of is the map image not fitting within the box... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:03, 22 April 2009 (UTC) We could just Leave the chapter images out of the box and place them on the page seperately. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Also a 'units out' section would be good. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Level/Chapter Template I think it looks good enough. And I understand why we can't put in the maps.--Otherarrow 21:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) FE10 hellish difficulty everywhere I go everyone who has played this game says it has hellish difficulty, but I've always thought that many of the other games were harder, in fact i've never been able to complete the hard mode of PoR (although I think I may give it another shot after all my exams are finished. Yet I completed the hard-mode of RD the faster than I completed the normal mode. So I was just wondering what exactly about it do you find so difficult. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:31, 19 May 2009 (UTC) just thought you might like to know Used your template for the first time, woo! (The Bow of the Winds). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC) User Template list With only 177 edits, you didn't make the top ten list. Also, I only removed those who haven't edited since 2008. Inferuno ryuu has only been inactive a couple of months. He might come back any time. I mean, I've probably been inactive longer than that at some point. Keep up the good work and you'll make the list in no time. 18:11, June 16, 2009 (UTC) Ross' interest he wants to be a mage--Ross Vs. Boyd....Who'd win??? 22:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC)